A Single Breath
by Kattnya
Summary: What does Light do when he's locked up? Well, He Sings! Warning! Extreme OOC-Ness and Canibelism ?Spelling? Oneshot


Ok, well, here's my first fanfic/oneshot. I was in english when I wrote this, everyone was watching the grinch. Warning, contains Extream OOC-ness, and canibelism(spelling?)... well, here's the disclaimor... I don't own Death Note. The people/person/things that own DeathNote are the ones that own DeathNote.

__________

Light's P.O.V.

'Boring, nothing to do... Wait! I know, I'll sing!' I grinned as I got that Brilliant Idea.  
"Is everything ok, Ligh?" I heard L ask. I took a single breath.  
"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, when people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because,This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, when people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because,This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, when people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because," after singing it about 20 times, L finaly got annoyed.  
"Light, will you stop singing that..." I just grinned and kept on singing,  
"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends,"  
"Stop..." L said.  
"when people started singing it, not knowing what it was,"  
"Now..."  
"and they'll continue singing it forever just because..."  
"Stop!"  
"This is the song that never ends,"  
"Light! Stop singing!"  
"It goes on and on my friends!" I started singing louder.  
"No! I said Stop!"  
"when people started singing it, not knowing what it was,"  
"Don't make me come down there!"  
"and they'll continue singing it forever just because,"  
"I'll raise the chanses of you being Kira!" He tried.  
"This is the song that never ends!"  
"I'll tell your Dad!"  
"It goes on and on my friends!"  
"I'll tell your Mom!"  
"When people started singing it,"  
"I'll tell your Sister!"  
"Not knowing what it was,"  
"I'll tell Misa!"  
"And they'll continue singing it forever just because."  
"I'll kick Misa!"  
"This is the song that never ends!"  
I'll... Kick your Dad?!"  
"It goes on and on my friends,"  
"I'll kick your mom?!"  
"When people started singing it,"  
"I'll kick your sister?!"  
"Not knowing what it was."  
"I'll... Lick Misa's face?!" I managed to keep singing instead of laughing.  
"And they'll continue singing it forever just because,"  
"I'll lick your Sister?!" I know he's making empty threats.  
"This is the song that Never ends!"  
"I'll lick your Dad!?"  
"It goes on and on my friends!"  
"I'll lick your Mom!?"  
"When people started singing it,"  
"I'll cover you with suger and Eat you!!!" There's no way this is true.  
"Not knowing what it was!"

L's P.O.V.

That was it! He would not stop!  
"Watari! Bring me Piles and Piles of bags of suger!" I stood up, seeing the shocked faces of the task force.  
"Y...You're not really going to eat Light... Are you?" Matsuda studdered.  
"I am! I warned him! He wouldn't stop!" I yelled, frowning. Watari came with wheel barrows full of bags of suger.  
"Come help me with the suger" I ordered, heading to where light is.

Back to Light's P.O.V

I saw L coming and only grinned bigger and sung louder.  
"This Is The Song That Never Ends!It Goes ON AND ON My Friends! Wh..." I started choking on... Suger? L was dumping suger all over me. I didn't even see him when he walked in the cell. Each time I coughed. L dumped more suger into my mouth. L grabbed my now suger-coverd arm, and bit into it. I tried to scream, but there was too much suger. I pushed L back, and spat most of the suger out.I looked over and saw Ryuk laughing wile holding the Death Note. "would you like to make the deal?" He laughed. L jumped back at me and I stepped to the side and ran to Ryuk and grabbed the Death Note.  
"Yes! I need the eyes, Ryuk!" I gasped. Ryuk grinned, and I looked back at L... . Ryuk handed me a pen, and I started to write, ''... But L tackled me.  
"You are Kira, Light Yagami! And I will Eat You!" He bit me again. I dropped the Death Note in the piles of suger. I got dizzy and fell into the now-red suger.  
L began munching on my left leg, and I knew my time was near an end. 'No, I can't die, I'm Kira, I Am Justice! If I can't find the Death Note, I'll just Sing him to death!' I started screaming,  
"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! WHEN PEOPLE," my voice started to die, "Started Singing It Not Knowing What it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..." The world fadded, and all I heard was Ryuk laughing, and L munching more rapidly on my leg...

_  
Wow, I'm FINALLY done typing this! I was being lazy!! Well, Review please! even if you didn't really like it, I'd like to know who likes it and who doesn't! And Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes!


End file.
